Sweet Dream
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Vernon sends Harry to his room...without meals. Harry doesn't mind. He simply closes his eyes and dreams of the days...,.the old days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another one of my stories/poems. Hope you like it. Before I forget, this is dedicated to JM who's been the inspiration of this story and the poem. Both the poem and the story are original. Hope you enjoy and comment, thanks! )**

_**If I could close my eyes  
And have a dream come true  
I won't have to think twice  
For I would dream of you**_

_**I would dream of my mother  
Who had loved me from the start  
She would kiss me and hug me  
And keep me close to her heart**_

_**I would dream of my father  
Whose arms were so strong  
But he gently holds me close  
And lovingly sing me a song**_

_**If I could choose what I would dream  
I wouldn't think it twice  
I'd dream a sweet dream of them  
The minute I close my eyes**_

_**I'll dream about my mother and father  
The three of us, being together  
I'd wish it will last  
Wish it'll last forever and ever**_

_**But then I know, I'll have to wake up  
And face the truth, it seems  
But I know each night as I rest my head  
I'll be with them, holding their hands, and dream a sweet dream **_

**A/N: The story would be with the poem in the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **


	2. the dream

**A/N: A Sweet Dream...Well, please read and review, thank you! Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
PS: Again, I'm thanking JM for this...thank you so much..and to the people who reviewed my stories 2 years ago, thanks!**

"Harry Potter!" shreiked Aunt Petunia. Twelve-year-old Harry Potter managed to get up from bed. "You idle boy, get up this instant. I want you to make breakfast today. I'll be off to the market early." Harry walked down the stairs. Aunt Petunia eyed him. "If you do burn anything, you will be sorry," she warned.

Harry grabbed the pan and crakced some eggs. "Yes Aunt Petunia," he said. Aunt Petunia put on her hat and went off. Dudley, to Harry's dismay, had woken up. He heard him stomping down the stairs. "Oooh boy, what a morning," muttered Harry as he finished up the eggs.

Dudley came into the kitchen and have Harry a push causing Harry to drop the pan as well as the eggs. Dudley grinned a wide grin. "Dad! Dad! Harry's ruined breakfast!" yelled Dudley. Harry tried to clean it up, but Uncle Vernon had arrived sooner than he thought. "See?" said Dudley, pointing to the mess.

"What have you done this time, boy?" barked Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't respond. He threw the soiled eggs into the bin. Uncle Vernon grabbed his collar. "You listen and listen good," he warned. Harry gazed into Uncle Vernon's eyes. "You won't be having anything for a week. Anything!" he yelled.

Uncle Vernon told Harry to go to his room and stay there for the rest of the day. Without another word, Harry did go up to his room. In his mind, it was better not to have anything for the whole day than to be Dudley's target of his bad jokes. Instead of thinking about the unfortunate event, Harry decided to open the photo album Hagrid had given him before he left Hogwarts for summer.

"Mum, Dad, I wish you were alive," he murmured. he looked intently at the moving pictures of his parents. A small smile came to his face as he saw his parents waving at him. "I wish Voldemort hadn't killed you. Either that or he should've killed me too." Harry lay flat on his bed when he had finished looking through the pictures. "Yeah, wish he did," he said dreamily.

_**If I could close my eyes  
And have a dream come true  
I won't have to think twice  
For I would dream of you**_

Harry looked outside the window, then at Hedwig who had been itching to fly. "Sorry, can't let you out," said Harry to his owl. Hedwig looked at him and stopped. Harry sighed and looked outside his window again. "No one has written, nothing has happened. I think this is the worst summer ever," he said to himself.

Dudley was hear screaming for sweets and treats downstairs. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Uncle Vernon tried to calm him down by telling him that they'd go out for some ice cream. This seemed to work. Harry didn't care if he had ice cream or not. He was used to be ing left out anyway. He knew a place where he really belonged and it was not in Privet Drive. He belonged in Howgarts.

As Harry closed his eyes, he thought of his parents. Would life be a lot more different? He was pretty sure it would. He knew his parents loved him and wouldn't want anything or anyone treating him like the Dursleys do. But there is nothing he could do...nothing. Lily and James Potter are dead. He doesn't need constant reminding of that because Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley renders him deaf with the words: _"your parents got themselves blown up and..."_ He's tired of it.

Harry shifted his mind to more wonderful thoughts about Hogwarts and his friends, Hermione and Ron. But these thoughts simply made him long for more time with them, which made him even more sorrowful that he was left alone. He decided to think differently so that he could still look at life at a positive way, at a happy way. He shifted his thoughts to his parents.

As he thought more and more about Lily and James Potter, Harry drifted away to sleep. During his slumber, he dreamt of the moments he could've been with them, the times he could've enjoyed their company. He saw James' and Lily's faces smiling at him. Harry tried to reach for them, but they seemed to far away. Poor Harry. He sat near them, gazing into their eyes. He smiled as he realized that the Wizarding World was right. He did have his mother's eyes.

_**I would dream of my mother  
Who had loved me from the start  
She would kiss me and hug me  
And keep me close to her heart **_

Harry stared at his mother's smiling face for a moment. Then, a vision came across his mind. He saw Lily holding up a little baby. She was smiling, she looked very happy. Harry would do anything to see his mother smile. Lily danced around the sky as she held the little baby in her arms. Harry realized how much his mother loved him. She loved her so much that she gave her life for him.

Little Harry threw his little fists in the air and gurggled. Lily lovingly hugged him. Harry saw his little self hug his mother back. Lily whispered something to the little boy. The baby laughed and laughed. He seemed to be having a good time. Harry knew that he would love his mother as such too. If only she was there beside him now and telling him so.

_**I would dream of my father  
Whose arms were so strong  
But he gently holds me close  
And lovingly sing me a song **_

The vision od his mother slowly faded. "NO!" Harry yelled and ran after the fading vision. Tears came his eyes as the picture completely faded. "No, Mum, please don't leave," he begged, but the picutre never came back. He sat on a cloud and closed his eyes, wishing for the vision of him dancing with his mother to come back again. He pined for these moments to be with his mother. A longing that he knew ould never be fulfilled.

Then, a wonderful thing happened. As Harry opened his eyes, he thought he saw himself as a man. But he knew this wasn't him. This was his father smiling for this man didn't have Emerald green eyes such as his. His father, James, held a child as well. Harry knew again that the baby was him. James gently rocked sleepy Harry to sleep. He cooed as Harry wiggled in his arms. James smiled as he patiently waited for baby Harry to go into sweet slumber.

"Papa," said sleepy little Harry. James' eyes twinkled. Harry tiptoed to see little Harry clearly. Little Harry stretched his arms towards his father. "Pa-pa," he repeated softly.

James cuddled him and stroke his hair. "Now go to sleep befopre your mother hexes me," he warned. Little Harry laughed, as if understanding what his father had said. James watched as his little son closed his eyes. _"Now hush my little baby, I'm here for you. I'll make you happy when you are blue. I'll make you smile and laugh too,"_ James sung, remembering the melody his own mother used to sing when he was about little Harry's age.

Harry tried to grab for the vision, but slowly faded away too. Instead of feeling sad, Harry felt happy. He saw his parents' love for him, a love he longed to feel. he was thankful that he had been with them for at least a year. He might not have remember what it felt like to have them, but he could still feel it in his heart for he knew that his parents were there with him wherever he went.

_**If I could choose what I would dream  
I wouldn't think it twice  
I'd dream a sweet dream of them  
The minute I close my eyes **_

Harry danced along the clouds. Many more hidden memories that he couldn't remember when he was awake stayed in his dream. He saw James throwing him up in the air and catching him again. He saw Lily feeding him carrots, which he certainly not seem to like, but she did patienlt feed him it. Harry watched as James made a little swing for him the Muggle way. It was done with love. Little Harry enjoyed the swing very much, especially when James comes home from work and plays with him before he went to bed.

It wasa fantastic sigh to see how much love Lily and James had for Harry. They could've been a family if it was not ruined by the Dark Lord. They could have lived normal, happy lives. A life Harry, since a child, had longed to have.

_**I'll dream about my mother and father  
The three of us, being together  
I'd wish it will last  
Wish it'll last forever and ever **_

Harry watched as more images fluttered by. Smiles and laughter, even little baby tears Harry had when he didn't get his way. James and Lily showed much love to him. Harry looked around, the clouds were now getting darker. He knew his visions about his parents were about to end. He couldn't take the end. He wanted it to last.

He watched as james took little Harry to bed. "You sleep well, m'boy," he said. Littl harry giggled and reached out for his father. "No more, enough playing for tonight," he said. Harry giggled even more. James couldn't resist his son. He carried Harry and threw him into the air and caught him again. James laughed as little Harry displayed much joy at this game. "You are so much like me when I was a boy, Harry," said James, proud of his son.

Lily came into the room. "I thought you were going to put him to sleep, James Potter?" she asked. Lily looked at the playful look of her husband's eyes. James turned to her and handed little Harry to her. Lily placed little Harry unto his bed. "Now no tricking us into taking you again," she said softly as she tucked him in.

The wonderful picture faded, but more came. Harry saw times of when the three of them sat in the living room, doing nothing. Harry was simply playing with some of his stuff toys while Lily knitted and James read a book. Just the three of them. No noise, no nothing. They were a family.

It brought Harry to tears to see what could've been, what might've been.

"HARRY!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Harry's head jerked. He woke up. He felt his eyes. They had tears. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and meet Uncle Vernon downstairs. Uncle Vernon thrust him an ice cream cone. "Eat," he said and turned to the living room.

Harry looked at the cone, dumbfounded. He didn't know he had his share. he took a lick of the delightful vanilla taste and smiled. The dream, the ice cream, the life. Even if it didn't turn out the way he wanted his life to, it did give him a great chance to live and discover the person in him. Besides, Harry Potter knew better. He knew that each night some people who loved him dearly would be waiting to see him. Even if it would only be in dreams.

_**But then I know, I'll have to wake up  
And face the truth, it seems  
But I know each night as I rest my head  
I'll be with them, holding their hands, and dream a sweet dream **_

**A/N: Any comments? Please do review. Thanks!**


End file.
